


Danganronpa oneshots

by Spicy_Speed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Will Add tags when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Speed/pseuds/Spicy_Speed
Summary: Requests are open!! :)Please read the first chapter before requesting
Relationships: will add relationships as they appear - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Danganronpa oneshots

Hello everyone! I'll be starting a Danganronpa oneshot book so please feel free to request!

Things will not do:

\- explicit sexual content (suggestive and implied stuff is fine)

\- any form of incest (adopted siblings count)

\- Saiouma, Ougoku, Kiiouma, Junko x anyone, Ishiceles and Yamaceles (these ships make me uncomfy)

\- any ships containing the warriors of hope

\- any ships that include characters that are only in the animes (I haven't seen them yet)

\- Rape or abuse

\- any Adult x Minor

\- Character x Reader 

\- Crossover ships

Pretty much everything else is on the table! I can do AUs and headcanons. Updates may be sporadic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to start writing some oneshots


End file.
